conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Raieh Raieh is a community world-building site. This fantasy world comes to life with fractal maps, fantastic creatures, intertwining histories, fantasy art, and 3D renders. Contributors have written hundreds of pages describing Raieh, and yet vast regions of the planet remain unexplored... Nearly two thousand years ago a great cataclysm shook Raieh. The survivors rebuilt, explored, and migrated. Now, new civilizations have appeared, with no memory of those who came before. Only the ancients remember, and they do not often speak of times long past. Men, elves and dwarfs mingle with emerging races like Valkyrie, Ugiri, Skejad, and others. Empires rise and fall, and the glories of ages past lie in ruins. Grand adventures await those brave enough to explore this distant, sparkling world. :I've moved this from the Main Page since that isn't a place to advertise other wikis. Angela (talk) 07:03, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi, it's me, James.S! First, thank you, Angela. Also, I have a suggestion. howbout we make a list somewheres for all those little articles that need development/expansion. sincerely, James.S Another Suggestion Hi, it's me (again), James.S! I have another suggestion (as implied by the title). The userpages on this wiki are sparce in the extreme! I think it would be very beneficial to expand them, starting with my own, which I'm doing next. sincerely, James.S Hiya Why don't you have the main page as an introduction and change the community portal to the World Portal, or you could start a new page called World Portal. I will add this for you now. This looks like fun, but I am mostly too busy working on my own wiki to help out. If I get bored I will pop by, but it wont be that often im afraid. Hmmmm I can't edit it as I'm not an Admin, but if you go to MediaWiki:Sidebar and then enter the URL for the World Portal it will appear in your navigation box. Then you can have the World Portal as a type of portal going to the different worlds :) Mostly Zen (talk) 22:15, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Vandalism As a protection against vandalism, the Main Page has been protected. It is now only possible to edit the main page if you are a registered Conworlder. Cprhodesact 05:12, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Uh...little help? How do you get a link to say something different than the article title? Send me a private message please! --Sammyatt 22:55, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean linking to a section of a page? You can do that by using a # sign between the article title and section title. The World of Ur#Mythology for example. Angela talk 00:25, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::Not that, though thankyou for that tip. Let me give an example: If, for instance, the title of the article I wanted to link to was Dragons. How do I get the actual blue writing in the link to be written as a different phrase, for example, "the winged lizards"? --Sammyatt 21:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC)